I Was A What?
by White Fairy Writer
Summary: It's time for Calliegh to remember what happened on the Patrick Dawes case, what REALLY happened. Yep, today isn't a normal day. Especially when a gypsy shows up...


_**I own nothing of CSI: Miami, this is for pure fun and enjoyment for those who read it. This story takes place shortly after the episode Backfire.**_

The wind blew against the palm trees gently, swaying the branches in the air. A jingle of coins whispered in the wind, and the woman wearing them stopped outside the Miami Dade Crime Lab and Police Office. The wind sighed against the silk of her clothing, almost gypsy-like in appearance. A bright multi-layered skirt ended in a fringe of golden coins, clinking as they brushed against each other and swayed in the breeze. A billowy white shirt blew with the breeze, hiding the curves of the tall woman. A shimmery red cloth covered curly black hair, and bangles jangled on her arms. Bright green eyes stared out of an olive toned face, and a smile was playing on her red lips.

"It's time to remember." The woman murmured, and mounted the stairs with a soft smirk.

"Calliegh, hold up!" A voice called inside the building, and the blonde woman turned around smiling.

"Oh hey Wolfe, I was just looking for you. Did you get anything off the victim's clothing? I found traces of acidic compounds on the weapon, and that's pretty weird." Calliegh replied easily, looking her friend in the face.

"Yeah, I found high acidic levels on all the clothing, I sent that over to trace. They should be getting back to me soon, but that wasn't what I wanted to talk to you about. I really think you should take the day off. You only just got over that concussion, I think you should take a few more days off." Wolfe said, his business voice giving way to concern.

"Ryan," Calliegh sighed. "I am perfectly fine. The doctor cleared me for work, and I'm going to work. I'm heading back to the weapons, but I have one more sample I need to compare to close the Byron case. Is that alright with you? Or would you rather I take a chaperone?"

"Calliegh, you know I'm just worried about you." Ryan sighed. "And no, you don't need a chaperone. I get it, your a big girl, you don't need anyone's help." He smiled.

"Thank you." Callie nodded with a grin. "Now, I was thinking-"

"_Calliegh Duquesne_." A voice murmured, somehow traveling over the hubbub of the lab without actually gaining volume. Calliegh's blonde head snapped toward the voice, trying to find its owner in the crowd of people. Her eyes popped wide as she found the voice's owner, and her jaw dropped slightly.

"Um Ryan? Is the circus in town or something?" She asked nervously as her eyes laid on the odd woman. The woman in question turned toward the blond with a serene smile on her heart shaped face.

"I don't think so, why? Oh wow." Ryan chuckled. The lady was gliding towards them, jingles whispering as she walked.

"Ma'am, you can't just come in here. This is a restricted area, I'm going to have to ask you to leave." A guard spoke up, heading toward the oddball gypsy gruffly.

"Oh it's fine. I'm here to see Calliegh Duquesne." The woman replied serenely, stepping away from the guard and heading toward the still slightly shocked CSI.

"You can't stay here, you gotta get out." The guard persisted, but the gypsy just gave a sigh and looked at him.

"I will, in just a moment. There is a reason I have come, I wouldn't just walk into a place for no reason." The gypsy said sensibly, crossing her arms. The movement caused her bangles to crash together brightly, but the happy sound didn't seem to move the new comer.

"I'm Calliegh." The blond spoke up. "I'll escort her out."

"You better, I don't need any weirdos on my shift."

"Of course, I'm terribly sorry." Calliegh responded, smiling apologetically as she took the gypsy by the arm and led her back out of the lab.

"I _am_ sorry I had to come to your place of business, but I felt I needed to come. Well, told actually. There is something you've forgotten, and it is better if you remember." The gypsy woman began conversationally, pushing the elevator button as she waited with the blond.

"Excuse me?" Calliegh asked surprised. "What are you talking about? I remember things just fine. Who _are_ you anyway?"

"Oh that, names can be so bothersome. I've taken so many over the years, hm. What is it now? I think I like Gwendolyn. Elegant, and infused with old magic, too. Yes, that is my name." The lady mused thoughtfully.

"Okay, _Gwendolyn_," Calliegh began, seriously beginning to consider if this lady was crazy. "what do you want?"

"I told you, Calliegh! To _remember_! You've forgotten, and the spirits believe it best you are reminded." Gwendolyn insisted feverishly. _Yeah, she's crazy. _Calliegh decided.

"Okay, I'm just going to get a doctor. I think you might need a little help." She began calmly.

"I'm not a loon, Calliegh." Gwendolyn sighed. "I'm a mediator, a ghost whisperer, and for a short time, you were too." The elevator door opened with a _bing!_ and the two stepped in.

"What are you talking about? I have never seen a ghost in my life." She snapped, crossing her arms and considering the gypsy's sanity for the up-teenth time.

"You have, when you died. The doctors brought you back of course, they'd be fools not to. But for a short time, you crossed into the spiritual realm. And you stayed there during your coma. After you woke up, you knew things you said you had discovered in a dream. You knew the coordinates of the water system that had been shut off, frozen to malfunction. And how did you know?" Gwendolyn asked, raising her eyesbrows.

"Lucky guess-"

"You knew that," the gypsy cut in. "because you discovered it with Patrick Dawes. You saw his ghost, and you helped solve the case from the 'other side'. Do you remember? He couldn't communicate with anyone alive, but he could with you. Why was that?"

"I-"  
>"Because<em> you<em> weren't alive either." Gwendolyn continued. "You couldn't communicate with anyone either, you were dead. But as a ghost, you discovered what happened. That Patrick's own grandfather started the fire...such a nightmare." Calliegh looked at her shocked. As the gypsy spoke, little flickers of memories popped into her head. She remembered some of that, Patrick, the water system that had been tampered with, but how did she _know_ that?

"Okay, what is going on here? What are you trying to do?" Calliegh demanded, slightly on edge.

"Oh, absolutely nothing my dear." Gwendolyn smiled serenely. "I was just sent to remind you. Oh, here's our stop." The gypsy said thoughtfully, walking out of the elevator and toward the glass doors that led to the outside world.

"But how is it even _possible_?" Calliegh wondered, thunderstruck at the idea she had really seen a ghost, had _been_ one herself.

"Not everything can be explained with science, dearie." Gwendolyn replied cheerfully, opening the glass doors. "Remember that, alright? I can't stay, must be off. The memories are coming back I see." It was true, Calliegh had been remembering her time as a ghost, solving the case with Patrick... "Just remember, if you ever need any help, any _otherworldly_ help," here the gypsy chuckled. "you can find it. Just look where you haven't. Ghosts can remember how they die, not all of them, but if it's violent enough the ghost tends to remember their murderer...and murderer. That could make your job a _lot_ easier. Goodbye now, my time's up." With that said the gypsy hopped down the stairs and disappeared.

As in halfway down, she just _vanished_.

"What the..." Calliegh trailed off, shocked beyond words. _Was, was Gwendolyn actually a ghost?_ Calliegh wondered shocked, but shook her head. Ryan and the security guard had seen her, then how...?

"_Not_ _everything can be explained by science." _A voice whispered on the wind, accompanied by the sound of jingling bangles. _"Just remember that, my dear. Just remember." _Calliegh shook her head and took a step back. _Could that have been..Was that lady.._. Turning back around, Calliegh reentered the lab, not sure what would happen but pretty sure nothing would ever be the same again.

Ghosts, guns, quirky gypsies, she could deal with it. She _was_ Calliegh Duquesne after all. Gun pro, _possible_ ghost whisperer, and overall successful woman. She could take what came next, as long as nobody disappeared walking away again, that was just weird...


End file.
